Desperado Enforcement
History Desperado, a Tex-Mex PMC, was formed by a Suit Pilot calling himself Sundowner, intending on taking advantage of the possibilities for mercenary work, and hopefully corner the market in a new war-based economy with suits at the forefront of this new world. Unfortunately for Sundowner, The Boss and her Cobras beat him to it with the foundation of Outer Haven but even as Outer Haven began consuming PMC's across the world, Desperado began doing the same. Desperado is snatching up small mercenary outfits and lone mercs with the intention of building a near completely suit-based PMC and secure as much of the rapidly dwindling PMC market as possible. Because of this combined with Sundowner's own canny business-sense, a PMC with a willingness to steal contracts from independents and even from Outer Haven mercs arose, leading to conflict between the two companies. Desperado pilots are noted by the red and black colors that their suits and uniforms have along with Desperado's distinctive skull logo. They are also known for their ruthlessness and loyality to the contract, something that has won them many ire in the eyes of the International Community, but has won many dictators and warlords over. With Outer Haven as the current market leader and largest of the Suit-based mercenary companies, Desperado knows that they cannot directly compete with the juggernaut, but they can do what they can to damage Outer Haven's reputation, and the reputation of other groups. They excel in false flag operations, and while the truth has come out some time after their work, clients are focused on reputation and even the hint that a group is doing something against their wishes is often enough to suspend combat operations long enough for Desperado to steal the contract or finish their own. Business Model Desperado is growing in size slowly, but is more focused on retaining the high skill rate in recruits. Currently most their recruits come out of Southern US, North & Central Mexico, where the Narco Cartels are a major problem. Desperado in the last year unified all independent "negoitators" in Mexico under their cause, those that didn't join were given a choice of moving out or dying on the spot. It only took a few deaths for many to wisely pack up and flee, or to jump on the bandwagon and join Desperado. Those that joined up weren't considered operatives, but rather Shinies. Shinies are given the shittest assignments, but they are given a good strippend as compensation. Those that survive on the job for some amount of time, as an Shiney are given opportunities to lead on one the assignments, but always with a operative with them. If they successfully lead at least two assignments, they're put on a good mission as a Junior Operatives. Complete three missions successfully and the Junior Operatives be promoted to an Operative. Being an Operative means that you can choose which out the several assignments your CO have at hand. Instead of being given assignments as a J-O & Shiney. Operatives are allowed to form your own team of no more less than 5 suits and no more than 8 suits. Pay is doubled or tripled that of the Junior Operative's salary, and provides a generous insurance plan. Half an Operative's pay, which depends on the assignment, is in corporate stock. This encourages Operatives to play the market, and help get Desperado's stock prices up by completing tough assignments. After at least nine months after making Operative status an Operative gets one opportunity to take Officer School. Officers are not only responsible for military side but also the corporate side, and failing the test doesn't affect your current paygrade at all. Passing the final exam allows an Officer to command multiple teams, as well a vote in Corporate affairs. Voting works by buying and trading voting stocks. Buying voting stock is like buying corporate stock, and it even has an exchange rate between the two. Me Encanta (subsidiary) Those who fail to graduate in two years to a full membership will be stuck as Operatives-in-training forever, and will be sent on some most dangerous battlegrounds ahead of members. Those that survive these assignments for another three months are given a severance package of $500,000 and honorably fired. They'll even send a letter of recommendation to another suit PMC, including their rival Outer Haven. Those that wish to stay within the company, could be transfered over to Me Encanta, ''Desperado's sister company based in South Mexico. There they'll be one the few suits working alongside majority of non-suit natives in helping them keep the peace between neighboring tribes and protect the traditional part of life. While they'll treat any non-native South Mexican as suspicious, it could offer more advancements and possibility of being adopted by a tribe. ''Me Encanta is ran by a currently unnamed female doctor who promotes the fusion of "Traditional Way of Life" with new technology to aid in that endevor. Maverick (subsidiary) Suit investigators World Marshals (subsidiary) Current Members Sundowner (Founder & President) Carter Todd (Operative) (Desperado Enforcement) Category:Factions Category:Desperado Enforcement Category:PACYOA: AD